Beyond the Shadows
by Bear90
Summary: What happens when the love of your life dies? Will you find love again? Perhaps in the arms of the most unexpected person?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Harry Potter **_**or any character's associated with it.**

**Author's Note:** I decided to try something a little darker. I'm not quite sure why, but I'm going to take a shot at it. There are many lesbian scenes within this story, and some scene's that may not be suitable for younger readers. Please proceed with caution in later chapters. I hope that this story turns out to be what I had envisioned. I will happily take any comments, thoughts, or _constructive_ criticism. Best to inbox me for criticism. Thank you for reading!

**Beyond the Shadows**

The door to the Malfoy Manor opened and closed.

"Bella, is that you?" Narcissa called out through the empty mansion cautiously.

Since Voldemort had been defeated, it seemed like her sister had only become more evil. Narcissa did not think that was even possible, but found out the hard way. When Lucius went to Azkaban Narcissa opened her home to Bellatrix and the other death eaters. While she did not agree with her husband and sister's choices, she was scared for her and Draco's safety were they to ever attempt dismissing Voldemort's reign and the Deatheaters.

Draco, however, was no longer afraid. The only two people he feared in his youth were his father and the Dark Lord. Now that one was dead and the other locked away till his own death he had nothing to fear. He told his mother where to find him if ever she needed him and left the manor about a year after the war.

Narcissa listened for a moment for a reply, but none was heard. Only the sound of footsteps. They were soft, yet determined. It was odd for one of the Deatheaters to be this quiet, but Narcissa knew that if they were something bad was about to happen. She waited in silence as the footsteps grew louder, her eye's fixed on the opening to the sitting room. She watched as a figure appeared in the darkness. It was one of a woman, yet it was not Bellatrix. The figure walked closer, scanning the room as it did. Narcissa was frozen. She could not move. She didn't want to move. She feared that even breathing wrong would make whoever this was send her to her death. As the figure walked into the light Narcissa gasped.

"You!" Narcissa said shocked. Staring at the woman standing in front of her looking more scared than she ever had in her life, and that was including any time the Dark Lord was around.

"Hello Narcissa." Smirked Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beyond the Shadows**

**Chapter 2**

Narcissa sat frozen still. She knew who Hermione was. She knew what she was capable of. She also knew exactly why she was here. She watched as the brunette sat in a chair across from her. While she did not speak, she did take the time to observe Hermione and how much her body had matured over the past 4 years.

Her bushy hair was not tamed and thrown in a ponytail. Her face was more defined. Her hands told the stories of her adventures (if you could call them that) with Harry. Hermione removed the leather jacket she was wearing and placed it on the arm of the chair where she sat. Narcissa noticed how toned her body was. Her slim fit tee hugging her curves and her arms were toned, yet had a softness to them. Narcissa continued observing the girl….woman's arms. She saw scars from her battles, then she noticed one in particular on the woman's right forearm. She started to tear up when she remembered the day that scar was made. Right there in the foyer of her own home. She remembered watching her sister carve into the girl who laid underneath her. She remembered how much she wanted to stop her sister but was in fear for her own life. She also remembered how brave she thought the young lady had been. Even through Bellatrix carving that horrid name in her arm and constantly torturing her with hexes she dare not speak of, the young woman had kept her mouth shut to save her friends and their cause.

"You're here to kill her. Are you not?" Narcissa finally found her voice.

Hermione still sat with a smirk on her face. "In time I will kill her, yes." She replied.

Narcissa sat for a moment as if she was listening to the house. She quickly put a few charms on the room to make it seem as if no one were in it. She also put up a silencing charm for extra precautions. Hermione noticed her doing this and looked at her confused. When Narcissa saw the young witches face she spoke once again.

"I want to help." She spoke with a look so sincere Hermione was taken aback.

"You….you want to help?" The younger woman asked, sounding confused.

"Yes. I want to help." Repeated Narcissa. "My sister has become….well not my sister. Ever since the Dark Lord's…"

"Voldemort." Hermione interjected.

Narcissa looked at her knowing what she meant. It had been 3 years since his death. There was no longer any reason to fear him. She gathered the courage she had and continued, "Ever since…..Voldemort's death….Bella has become more ruthless than ever. It is like she is drunk on some kind of power now that she is over the remaining Deatheaters. I cannot take it any more Miss Granger. Please. I can help in any way. I can feed you information from within these walls. Information no one else knows. She is my sister, and even though I fear who she has become, she still trust me and tells me her deepest secrets. Please." The blonde witch begged.

Hermione thought for a second, staring into Narcissa's blue eyes. She remembered Draco having the same eyes. They were not like Lucius'. His were cold and filled with hate. Draco and Narcissa's, however, held some compassion. She always thought there was hope for Draco, now she saw that same hope in Narcissa.

"If I let you help…." She started cautiously, "and I find out that Bellatrix has found out my plans then I will torture you with some many unspeakable curses that you will wish for death." Her tone was low and deep. This was not the same Hermione. She had a mission with reason. She was not going to let anyone or anything stand in her way.

**2 Years Earlier**

"Babe, we're going to be late!" Hermione yelled from the front door.

"I'm coming!" A voice yelled back.

Hermione was beginning to get frustrated. It was not like her to be late. She always left at least a half hour prior to arriving so that wherever they apparated to they would have enough time to fix themselves and double check they were near the place they were going. "I'm serious!" she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, "Fleur Isabelle Delacour if you are not out here in the next five seconds I am going to…." She was interrupted by a pair of lips on hers.

"You'll what?" Her girlfriend asked her wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Huh?" was the only response she could give.

"You said if I was not out here in five seconds then you would…." Fleur trailed off giving her girlfriend a knowing smile.

Hermione recognized this smile and narrowed her eyes. Fleur suddenly felt a slap on her left arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She asked confused.

"You know exactly what that was for." Hermione returned sharply.

Fleur pouted and batted her eyes. She knew that Hermione could not resist her being upset. "Baby, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look as nice as my beautiful girlfriend."

"Nice try." Hermione replied knowing that her girlfriend has complimented her, but to use it to her advantage. "You forget, darling, that I know you all too well and flattery will get you nowhere." She looked straight into the blonde's beautiful ocean blue eyes. "…..but I forgive you."

Fleur smiled again and pulled her girl into another kiss. Once the two broke the kiss Hermione noticed the time. "You're going to make us late with all that mushy kissing and what-not!" She playfully slapped her girlfriend's arm again.

"I'm sorry," Fleur stated once more, "I just can't help that I have the most irresistible woman in the entire world to call mine."

Hermione shook her head with a smile and within seconds they popped out of their apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Beyond the Shadows**

**Chapter 3**

**Present Day**

"Why now?" Narcissa asked curious about the timing of the younger witch's plans. "You could have stopped her long ago, why now?"

Hermione looked down at the table between her and Narcissa recalling all the many times she had wanted to hex Bellatrix right then and there, but had refrained by telling herself that the time would come and she would exact her vengeance in a way that would send a message to everyone that you never mess with Hermione Granger. "The time was not right." Was all she said.

Narcissa watched as Hermione went back into her mind. She wondered what was going through the younger witches mind, but refrained from asking. She worried that whatever was crossing her mind was something not to be discussed at the moment.

**2 Years Earlier**

The two lovers landed in an alley way. They looked around and saw they were on the side of George's joke shop. They could already hear some of the guest laughing and conversing. It was Harry's birthday and all of his friends thought it best to celebrate the occasion instead of focusing on the events of the past year like they had been doing for far too long.

"Do I look alright?" Hermione asked the blonde.

Fleur snaked her arms around the brunette's waist once again and pulled her close. "You look amazing. You always look amazing." Hermione felt a blush covering her face. She was always amazed at how Fleur could always make her feel like a million dollars just by looking at her.

"You are too perfect." Hermione beamed at her girlfriend. They pulled into another kiss, quickly deepening it. They pulled away looking deeply into each other's eyes. "I love you Fleur."

"I love you Hermione." Fleur said as she placed one last quick peck on her lover's lips. "Let's go in. I'm sure Harry is wondering why you weren't there 20 minutes ago." She laughed as her girlfriend shot her a glare. They held hands and walked towards the joke shop.

An hour and a half later the party had gotten well under way. Everyone was laughing and enjoying themselves as they forgot about the past. George had certainly out done himself, with a little help from his sister and her girlfriend. The whole party was very happy and lively.

Hermione was talking with Ginny about her recent game when she felt a familiar hand fall on the small of her back. Fleur leaned in her ear and whispered, "I am sorry my dear, but I cannot seem to take my eyes off of you this evening."

Hermione smiled into her drink. Ginny gave her a knowing look and walked to find her own girlfriend. As her friend walked away the brunette turned to meet the ocean blue eyes she loved and felt at home in. "You are incorrigible, do you know that?" She melted into her lover's arms.

"Me? No. Never." Fleur giggled.

Hermione leaned in and kissed the woman in front of her. Then she leaned to her side and whispered in her ear. "Is it bad that I want you now?" She asked.

"My dear," Fleur started in her ear, "never think it is bad when you want me. I also want you and wish I could have you right here."

They pulled away from each other and locked eyes. With a knowing look Hermione grabbed Fleur's hand and pulled her towards a back room.

As they closed the door Hermione put a silencing charm on the room and a locking spell on the door without pulling her wand out. Fleur loved when she used wandless magic. It reminder her how smart and powerful Hermione was. This turned her on even more.

Hermione turned around and saw that Fleur's eyes had darkened. She knew this look and rushed to her girlfriend and started kissing her. The kiss was heated and passionate. Hands started to explore bodies like they had never felt its warmth before.

Fleur took no time in taking off the brunette's jacket. Hermione mirrored her actions, but raised the stakes by removing Fleur's shirt as well. When the shirt was off Hermione leaned back and placed her hands on the toned abdomen. Her blood started to rise at the thought that Fleur was so strong. They quickly found each other's lips once again. Fleur took control of the situation and turned her lover around placing her on the desk behind her. She stripped the rest of the young woman's clothes off with ease. She started kissing her way down Hermione's neck. Hermione moaned every time she placed a kiss on her pressure points. Fleur's kisses would certainly be the death of her. Fleur continued to kiss down stopping at her breast.

She kissed the breast, nipping slightly here and there. She praised the brunette's breast without ever touching her nipples. Hermione's hips started moving against Fleur's leg. The blonde knew what she wanted and was determined to give it to her, but in her own time.

Suddenly, Hermione felt a warmth around one of her nipples. Her hand shot up and found a handful of soft blonde hair to hold her lover in place. Fleur flicked her tongue across the bud. In response, Hermione rolled her hips harder. She wanted Fleur badly now and was no longer controlling her body. It was pure instinct.

Fleur moved further down her girlfriend's body. Making her way across her flat, sun kissed stomach. She stopped when she reached her panty line. She lifted her head and gave Hermione a smirk.

"We're missing the party." She said, even though she really did not care about the party, she knew it would make Hermione more frustrated than ever.

The brunette let out a low growl. "I swear woman, if you do not eat me out in the next two seconds I swear I will never forgive you."

Fleur laughed, "As you wish, mademoiselle."

With that she lowered her head and took her place between her lover's thighs.

Hermione gasped at the sensation of her girlfriends tongue on her clit. The blonde continued her rhythm, not too fast, but not slow either. Hermione's hips responded in time as she felt her body heat up. Suddenly, she felt two fingers enter her. She let out yet another gasp.

"Shit." She said in almost a whisper. "Gods, yes baby. Don't stop."

Fleur had no intentions of stopping. Seeing Hermione like this was a huge turn on. She knew she was the only one who had seen her like this and she was determined to make sure she was the only one to ever see her like this. She continued with her thrust. She felt the younger witches walls tighten around her fingers. She knew she was close to coming and quickened her pace. She loved feeling the brunette's walls clinch, her body let go, and the ultimate end when she felt the sweet juices run over her fingers. She wanted to feel it, as if she had never felt it before.

Right then, she felt what she had been waiting for. Hermione let out a final moan and let go. Her body shook from pure bliss. Fleur moved her head up, keeping her fingers in her lover, letting her ride out her orgasm. She held the brunette close until she came down. She slowly removed her fingers and wrapped both arms around her lover.

It was silent for a minute, then the younger witch spoke. "Gods." She sounded out of breath. "I swear if I live a hundred years, you will never cease to stop pleasing me."

"Well, I think dat is a good ting, non?" Fleur's accent was heavy now. It was one of the things Hermione loved. No matter when they chose to please each other, Fleur's accent always came to the fore front. It reminded Hermione that Fleur could be herself around her and felt safe.

Hermione lifted her head to look in her lovers eyes. "I love you Fleur, with all my being."

"I love you too, darling."

The sealed the statement with a kiss.

After a few minutes of holding each other, they decided they better return to the party at hand.

As Hermione was finish dressing Fleur sat across the room looking intently at her. She noticed and turned to look at her. "See something you like dear?" She giggled.

"As a matter of fact, I do." Fleur grinned.

"What might that be?" Hermione laughed walking closer.

Fleur placed her hands on Hermione's hips. "All of it." She said snaking her hands under the brunette's shirt.

"Oh really? All of it?" Hermione questioned straddling her.

"Every. Single. Bit." Fleur said between dropping kisses on her lover's neck.

They started kissing again, quickly deepening the kiss.

Fleur pulled back and Hermione looked at her confused. "I was waiting on the perfect time and place, but I cannot go one more day without knowing." The blonde said, love and anxiousness coating her words. "Hermione, since we met my world has not been the same. Even during my time at Hogwarts for the tournament I could not stop thinking about you. Every challenge I kept thinking of your eyes, your voice, your laugh, it was the only thing that kept me going. When the war started I finally confessed to myself that I was in love with you. Since our time at Shell Cottage every thought has had you wrapped in it. Every plan was made with you in mind. When you agreed to go out with me that first date I knew then and there that this was it for me. No other would ever be able to take your place and I never wanted to be in this life without you beside me." Hermione was crying now. "Hermione, I love you with all of my heart, mind, soul, and body. Please, do me the honor and marry me." Hermione breathed out a breath she was unaware she was holding. Fleur looked up at her, a waiting look on her face. Hermione could not speak, through tear stained face she grinned from ear to ear and shook her head yes. She closed the distance between them and kissed her new fiancé with everything she had.

They kissed for what seemed like hours. Putting everything they had in that moment. Suddenly, they heard screaming and the sound of glass breaking. They shot up and out of the room. When they entered the store again they saw Deatheaters everywhere. Hermione saw one of the Deatheaters attacking Luna and quickly drew her wand and shot a disarming spell towards him. He looked and took off running. They tried to assess the situation as best they could and then jumped into action. Helping from the spot they were in as no other Deatheater had noticed them. After minutes of throwing disarming spells and shields they were spotted by none other than Bellatrix Lastrange herself.

"Well well well…if it isn't my little muddy." She shot a sinister grin.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that." Fleur shot back quickly stepping in front of her now fiancé.

"Oh, Muddy has a bodyguard now…and a pure blood none the less."

Fleur looked more and more pissed off as Bellatrix spoke.

"This should be fun." Bellatrix spat before shooting a curse in their direction. Hermione quickly put up a shield while Fleur quickly shot a spell back towards the black haired Deatheater.

This battle went on for a few minutes until one spell hit Hermione and the shield dropped. Bellatrix saw this as an opportunity and took it.

She quickly shot a curse at the blonde. Hermione didn't register what was said until it was too late. She looked up and saw the woman she loved fall to the floor.

"Noooooooo!" She yelled. She ran over to her and dropped to her knees. She looked up to see Bellatrix grinning. This made her blood boil. She felt herself becoming angrier by the second. She wanted to taste the bitch's blood. She wanted to rip her from limb to limb. She stood facing the black haired woman. Instantly she shot a spell in her direction. Then another and another. Over and over she shot, Bellatrix blocking each one. She was shocked. The young witch didn't have her wand, it laid on the ground next to Fleur's body. Finally, Bellatrix let her guard down for one moment, long enough for Hermione to see her chance. She shot a curse at her. The Deatheater fell to the ground shaking uncontrollably. Right then, another Deatheater saw this and shot Hermione a spell. With a wave of her hand she shielded herself. He kept throwing spells her way, distracting her from Narcissa running up and apparating them away.

She internally cursed herself, then she turned back to see the love of her life lying lifeless on the ground. She kneed beside her and held her. "Fleur, please, please don't leave me, please." She begged. However, she knew that no matter how much she begged she was not going to wake up. Ginny walked up behind her.

"Shit. Hermione. I'm…" She said as she knelt beside her best friend. She put her arm around her and held her close. They sat there for what seemed like hours.

Finally Hermione moved and kissed Fleur's lifeless lips. "I swear, if it is the last thing I do I will kill her. I love you Fleur."


End file.
